Goodbye
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: Ledah returns one last time to pay Ein a final visit... it turned out sadder than I expected it to be... A bit of LxE and ExF. This contains no yaoi. This is also dedicated to Feral Pheonix, since one of her stories inspired this. Please read and review.


**Alright... I got an idea for this story when I was reading one of Feral Pheonix's stories. ;) Enjoy. **

* * *

A tranquil night... that's what it was. The entire village of Elendia was a scene of quiescence, whereby everyone had given in to the gentle coaxing of sleep and let dreams reign the night. Everything was a scene of peace, the sky adorned with a myriad of stars, much like thousands and thousands of sparkling jewels. There was a melody formed by a chorus of crickets, each singing out its own unique note. The gentle caress of the wind caused the younger trees to sway to and fro, almost as if they were dancing to the music, while the more resolute trees stood tall and proud, leaves rustling softly, almost as if they were whispering secrets to each other, secrets that were nearly forgotten and lost. It was a peaceful indeed... 

A thin sliver of moonlight shone through the window of a house built within a tree, revealing a figure sleeping on the bed. His shaggy brown hair was strewn messily all over the pillow, some of it plastered onto his forehead by the sweat. His breathing was erratic as he tossed and turned wildly on the bed, muttering deliriously to no one. A single female hovered before him, placing a wet cloth on his forehead and dabbing it gently. This female was an example of neatness, with her long green hair tied neatly with a black bow and her outfit very neat. Her normally kind eyes were filled with worry and she kept chewing at a stray strand of hair nervously as she kept looking at the figure lying on the bed. After a moment, she placed a cool hand on his forehead and withdrew it almost immediately... the fever hadn't gone down... Taking the damp towel away, now very warm, she went out of the room to cool the towel once more.

After the gentle closing of the door as the female left the room, there was silence once more. It stretched on for a while more before it was broken by a gentle flapping of wings. A figure flew through the window, landing gracefully onto the ground, almost effortlessly. His jet black wings easily spanned the entire wall behind him as the newcomer folded his wings in a somewhat elegant manner. This newcomer sported shaggy blonde hair and carried a rather pale complexion. Swathed in priest robes of red and black, he also sported a wooden rosary, tipped at the ends with metal, which hung over his neck. He was very tall and the way he stood displayed a person who was regal. One would have thought that this was some sort of spirit... and perhaps he was. The newcomer seemed solid... yet the moonlight shone through him, making him look misty.

Carmine eyes stared at the figure lying on the bed, an unrecognizable look within them. Walking towards the figure, almost as if gliding along the ground, he stopped before him. For a few seconds, there was no movement that could be seen. Then, the newcomer spoke in a baritone voice, "Ein..."

Ein's face, previously displaying agony, seemed to calm down for a moment at the sound of his name. As the figure turned to leave, Ein suddenly stirred, eyes opening slightly and weakly. Everything was blurry to him but as soon as his vision cleared, he seemed to recognize the figure. Voice filled with disbelief, he whispered weakly, "Ledah?"

Ledah did not reply, but motioned to leave. Desperation evident in his voice, Ein whispered once more, "Please don't leave..."

Voice cracking, Ein fought back tears as he begged, "Please don't go..."

Ledah finally turned around and his eyes depicted sorrow as he replied, "I cannot stay... I do not belong in this world anymore..."

Tears now flowing freely, Ein sat up with much difficulty, unable to say anything, as he drew his knees up to himself, forming some sort of ball. Ledah felt a sense of protectiveness when he saw Ein cry. Making a quick decision, he sat down upon the bed and pulled Ein to him. Leaning into Ledah's shoulder, Ein cried weakly as the pain of losing his best friend returned once more... and they remembered...

_"Ein... what happened?" Ledah asked as he rushed over to Ein pulling him into an embrace._

_The five-year old was crying bitterly, shivering uncontrollably as he leaned into the protective embrace of the older boy. In between sobs, Ein related the incident to Ledah, "The bullies kept beating me and pulling at my wings... it really hurt very badly. They kept saying mean things to me... that I wasn't one of them... that I was stupid and that I am a freak..."_

_Showing Ledah the livid bruises and welts all over his body, Ledah gently traced them. Carmine eyes blazing, he pulled Ein into a deeper embrace, almost as if he wanted to protect Ein, while Ein continued crying. Whispering, so that only he and Ein could hear, Ledah swore, "As long as I live, I will never let anyone hurt you..."_

By now, Ein's sobs had ceased, though tears were still streaming down his cheeks. Pulling away from Ein unwillingly, Ledah stood up tall and whispered, voice cracking as well, "I must now go... I cannot stay any longer... I only came here to say goodbye..."

Nodding his head in understanding, Ein turned his face away from Ledah as he sobbed quietly. Ledah was about to leave before he turned around once more. Eyes displaying compassion, Ledah said, "Before I go... I will leave you something..."

Bending down to Ein, he placed a gentle kiss on Ein's forehead, one of which displayed affection. Ein felt coolness rush through him, and he felt the fever's grip die away. Upon seeing the color return to Ein's face, Ledah took one last look at him before disappearing into the night sky.

Just then, Fia walked in, carrying a bowl of medicine made from herbs, when she noticed Ein's expression. Setting the bowl down on the dresser, she walked over to Ein and asked him gently, "What's wrong?"

Staring at the window that Ledah had flown out of, Ein whispered, barely audible, "Someone came to say goodbye..."

_I guess it going to have to hurt_

_I guess I'm going to have to cry_

_And let go of some things I've learnt to give to the other side_

_I guess it's going to break me down_

_I fall when I try to fly_

_It's said that sometimes moving on with the rest of your life_

_Starts with goodbye..._ (Starts with Goodbye --- Carrie Underwood)

:Fin:

* * *

**Alright... this turned out sadder than I expected it to be... Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**God bless, Azarethian Titan**


End file.
